


miserable together

by moonlightpadawan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blankets, Caretaking, Caring Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Ahsoka Tano, Sick Anakin Skywalker, Sickfic, Soup, lots of blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightpadawan/pseuds/moonlightpadawan
Summary: "You two aren't too hot under all of those blankets, are you?" Obi-Wan said, after a moment of silence, noticing how their cheeks looked more flushed than when he’d first got here. He could see the glint of sweat on their foreheads, though he noticed that they were both shivering slightly."No...'s cold," Ahsoka whispered. Anakin nodded."Yeah...snips's right," Anakin mumbled. "We're cold."[or: Obi-Wan visits Anakin and Ahsoka's apartment to find that they're both sick.]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	miserable together

Obi-Wan walked in to Anakin and Ahsoka's apartment, the door whizzing shut behind him, to see two figures huddled up on the sofa, engulfed by a pile of blankets.

"Oh dear."

"Oh...hey, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka rasped, weakly. Obi-Wan made his way over to the sofa. The two Jedi were snuggled together, separated only by a blanket wedged between them. They had about half a dozen blankets piled around them, so Obi-Wan could only see their heads poking out from the mountain of fabric. They both looked miserable—glazed eyes fluttering half open, flushed cheeks.

"My poor padawans," he breathed, kneeling down beside the sofa, where the pair of sick Jedi were situated.

"Not...not your padawan," Anakin mumbled, voice rasping. Obi-Wan reached out and placed either hand on Anakin's and Ahsoka's foreheads, feeling for their temperatures. They were both warm—not too warm, but warm enough to tell that they both had low-grade fevers. Ahsoka was a little warmer than Anakin, which was to be expected, considering that Togruta's have a higher average body temperature than humans.

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin's tepid stare was enough of an answer. "Alright. Would you like me to bring you both some more water?" he suggested, eyeing the two almost-empty cups on the table beside them.

They both nodded. Obi-Wan felt a twinge in his chest—he hated seeing them this sick and miserable. In fact, he would switch places in an instant if he were able. Take on their sickness for them. But that wasn't within his power. So instead he padded into the kitchen to refill their water. Taking care of people—that was something Obi-Wan was good at.

When he came back, holding two cups of freshly-poured water, Obi-Wan handed each padawan a cup, which they accepted gratefully. Even though Anakin wasn’t technically a padawan anymore, and Ahsoka wasn’t technically _his_ padawan, Obi-Wan still liked to think of them as his padawans—Anakin would always be his padawan, no matter his age and Ahsoka was practically his padawan as well, with the amount of time they spend together.

"Do you think you two would be more comfortable in your own beds rather than cooped up on the sofa?" he asked, taking back the empty cups and setting them down on the table.

Anakin shook his head, mumbled something unintelligible. Ahsoka let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. "We decided that since we're both sick, we'll be miserable together."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Miserable together?" he smiled. "Well, i suppose that does sound better than being miserable apart." Ahsoka nodded, hummed. Snuggled a little closer to Anakin, who only let out a small sigh.

"You two aren't too hot under all of those blankets, are you?" Obi-Wan said, after a moment of silence, noticing how their cheeks looked more flushed than when he’d first got here. He could see the glint of sweat on their foreheads, though he noticed that they were both shivering slightly.

"No...'s cold," Ahsoka whispered. Anakin nodded.

"Yeah...snips's right," Anakin mumbled. "We're cold."

"Hmm, I see." Obi-Wan reached for Anakin's forehead again. Still warm—but not too warm. "I just don't want you to make your fevers worse," he said, reaching for Ahsoka's forehead. She shivered under his touch. Warm. But again—not too warm. "Mmm. Well, you both don't feel _too_ warm, so I suppose it's alright."

The two feverish Jedi smiled weakly, then snuggled even closer together, pulling the blankets tighter around themselves. Obi-Wan smiled. "I'm going to go make some soup. Will you two be alright?" he asked.

He received two nods in reply.

"Good. I won't be too long." Obi-Wan stood up and padded into the kitchen, leaving the two younger Jedi to watch their holovid while he turned on the stove to make the soup.

Obi-Wan returned with two bowls of steaming hot broth. He extended one bowl to Ahsoka, who wriggled her arms out from under the many blankets wrapped around her, accepting the bowl with a grateful grin. "I made sure to use ingredients that are adequate for a Togrutas diet," he added.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," she whispered, then began to drink her soup. Obi-Wan held the other bowl out for Anakin, but his former padawan only blinked at him with glazed eyes, not moving a muscle. Seeing that Anakin didn't seem to want to move—not even to accept soup, Obi-Wan sighed and sat down on the small space next to Anakin that wasn't completely covered in blankets, lifting the bowl up to Anakin's chin.

"Come on—open up," he said, holding a spoonful of soup close to Anakin's mouth. Anakin's face scrunched in disgust.

"You don't have to _spoon feed_ me!" he groaned. Obi-Wan recoiled slightly, placed the spoon back in the bowl of simmering broth.

"Well, you didn't seem to want to move so I thought—"

"Fine."

"Fine what?" he asked. Anakin rolled his eyes, sighed, curling into himself tighter under his many layers of blankets.

"You can feed me," he mumbled, almost too quiet for Obi-Wan to hear.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

Anakin sighed. "You can feed me," he repeated, louder this time, though his voice sounded hoarse as he spoke. Obi-Wan breathed out a soft laugh.

"Is that just because you don't want to move your arms out from under your many layers of blankets?"

"'s cosy," he muttered. "And i'm comfortable—it's cold out there."

"Alright," Obi-Wan huffed, rolling his eyes. "I'll feed you."

Anakin hummed, Obi-Wan brought the spoonful of soup to Anakin's lips and Anakin drank it, then rolled his eyes when he noticed Obi-Wan’s grin.

Once Obi-Wan had finished feeding Anakin his soup and put the half-finished bowls away in the kitchen sink (he would wash up properly later), he settled back down on the sofa beside the sick Jedi and brought his hands up to feel both of their foreheads. Still warm—not too warm. Obi-Wan was just glad that their fevers weren't rising.

He studied them for a moment. Anakin and Ahsoka were still huddled up under the mound of blankets together, watching a holovid series. The blue light from the holoprojector was illuminating their faces enough that Obi-Wan could now see the dark circles forming crescents under their eyes. Ahsoka seemed to be the most alert of the two, but even she was blinking slower and slower, eyelids drooping. Anakin looked as if he was almost asleep, gazing at the holoprojector through half-closed eyes. But then he coughed—a rough, throaty cough that pulled him out of his stupor. Obi-Wan leaned over and rubbed Anakin's back, not missing the way he was trembling under his hand.

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly, once Anakin’s coughs had died down. Anakin blinked up at Obi-Wan once, before his eyes drooped shut and he relaxed, settling back against his blankets.

“Yeah,” he breathed, his voice soft and small. Obi-Wan gingerly brushed back Anakin’s hair. Anakin let out a soft hum, nestling into his touch.

All of a sudden a deep yawn sounded from the other side of Anakin.

Ahsoka’s yawn must have been contagious, because a moment later Anakin yawned as well, letting out a sigh.

“You two should get some sleep,” Obi-Wan whispered, watching as the two younger Jedi nestled closer together, eyes drifting shut.

“not tired.”

“We’re...we’re watching...just one more episode.”

“Are you sure you can stay awake that long?” Obi-Wan retorted. His former padawan and grandpadawan both nodded sleepily.

“Yeah,” they said in unison. Obi-Wan only shook his head and smiled, turning his gaze to the holoprojector. 

Twenty minutes later, Anakin and Ahsoka were fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> Go check out my Star Wars tumblr @ahsokryze


End file.
